Macavity's Revenge
by Padfut-n-Prongs
Summary: A CATS inspired story.
1. Default Chapter

Macavity's Revenge! (Or so he thinks!)  
(Or So He Thinks!)  
  
  
  
  
"Munkustrap and Alonzo will pay dearly for this!" Macavity ranted and raved   
alone at his hide out. "And Mungojerrie is going to get it too!" He said   
throwing a chair into the wall.  
  
"Boss," a huge rat said as it and three other's slinked into the room.  
  
"WHAT?!" Macavity roared.  
  
The rats coward a bit before the big one continued. "Boss, boss! Look what we   
found!" it chttered excitedly as they pushed a small black, 'blue'-grey, and   
dark yellow kitten forward.  
  
Macavity smiled devishly, and walked over to it. "so, who are you?" He asked   
almost soothingly. The kitten responded by zapping Macavity's out streched paw.   
"A magical cat! You've brought me a magical cat!" Macavity said. "Well done   
boys."  
  
The kitten looked at Macavity and said, "Friend?"  
  
"Yes, I'm a friend. By the way, friend, what's your name?"  
  
"Mistonomy," the kitten mewed.  
  
"Well, Mistonomy, you and I are going to be very good friends."  
  
  
  
  
  
A few weeks later Alonzo and Plato were walking along a back alley when they   
heard crashing glass and a mad yelling at two cats. They ran to the corner in   
time to see Macavity and another cat dissapearing into the shadow's with a   
sausage chain. Plato and Alonzo looked at each other and ran back to the   
junkyard.  
  
When they got there Plato said, "Munkustrap! Munkustrap!"  
  
"What?" Munku said coming up to the two out of breath cats. "What's wrong?"  
  
"Macavity has a partner in crime!" Plato said.  
  
"WHAT?!" Munkustrap said in shock. "What does he look like?"  
  
"She.."  
  
"She?!" Munkustrap said cutting Alonzo off.  
  
"Yeah, it was a girl. Anyway, she was a black cat that had 'blue'-grey stripes   
and dark yellow fore paws, and a dark yellow muzzle, and there was also a dark   
yellow patch on her chest," Alonzo said.  
  
"No!" they heard a new voice say. They looked behind Munkustrap to see a new   
face.  
  
"Guys, this is Mechanism. Corico and Tant found her nearly dead a few few weeks   
ago. They've been nursing her back to health," Munku informed them.  
  
Mechanism was a light grey cat with dark grey and black striations spread out   
sparaticaly on her body.  
  
"Do you know that cat we saw with Macavity?" Plato asked.  
  
"Yeah, that's Mistonomy. She's my best frined. We weere traveling with Shellees,   
she's kinda like an Aunt to us, but we got separated and we couldn't find her.   
Then these rat's came and cat-napped Misty and left me all alone," Mechanism   
said.  
  
"Why would they only take her?" Munku asked.  
  
"I don't know, maybe it's because she shocked that big one with that funky   
blue/white lighting of hers," Mechanism said.  
  
"She's a magical cat?!" Alonzo, Plato, and Munku said, their eyes wide.  
  
Mechanism only srugged.  
  
  
  
  
  
Back at Macavity's lair:  
  
"Your learning so fast Mistonomy! Soon you'll be able to help me fight the   
Jellicle scum that hate me so much!" Macavity said.  
  
Mistonomy's eyes almost glowed red with anticipation. "Why can't we do it now?   
I'm strong enough. Those rat's can't even beat me anymore!"  
  
"Because, your going to go and join them tomarrow."  
  
"What?! Have you lost your mind?!" Mistonomy yelled, clearly not afraid of   
Macavity.  
  
"Watch what you say child. You owe me everything. Besides you wont really be   
joining them. You'll gain Munkustrap, Alonzo, and Mungojerrie's trust, and then   
wait for me to give the signal, then their end will be my... Our gloorious   
begining!" Macavity finished with a loud, wicked laugh that Mistonomy joined in.  
  
  
  
  
  
Munkustrap was making his rounds when he saw a very battered cat stumble into   
the junkyard. He went over to help imediatly. As he come closer he heard the cat   
say,  
  
"Mechanism? Help me, plea..." and with that the cat passed out.  
  
Munkustrap got over to the cat, which was now obviously still pretty much a   
kitten, and picked it up in his jaws, then ran off to take her to the twins.  
  
On his way there the kitten began hilusinating, saying,  
  
"No! Please stop! Macavity don't hurt me!!" the kitten called out in her   
dilusion.  
  
When Munku got to the twins home in the junkyard, which was a hallow chamber   
like area in a large junk pile, he saw Corico off dozing in the corner and Tant   
was telling Mechanism about what Macavity had done to Deuteronomy.  
  
Tant looked over to where Munku was standing and said, "OH! Great Heavyside!   
What haooened to that poor kitten?!" She ran over and got the kitten from him.   
"Where did she come from?"  
  
Mechanism gasped as she came closer, "That's Mistonomy!"  
  
Corico had just woken up and came over to help Tant care for the badly injured   
kitten.  
  
"Macavity's gone to far this time!" Munku said. "Corico, help me round up the   
rest of the toms!" And with that, Munku stormed out.  
  
The twins looked at each other, and then at Mechanism who was staring at her   
injured friend.  
  
  
  
  
  
At the magical tire, Munkustrap told everyone what had just happened.  
  
"She's here?!" Mungojerrie said. "What if Macavity tries to get her back?"  
  
"It's not going to happen Jerrie. I wont let it," Munku said.  
  
All of the males agreed, they couldn't let Mistonomy go back to Macavity.  
  
"Munku?" Mistoffelees asked.  
  
"Yes Misto?"  
  
"Would it be ok if I went to see her? If Macavity has been training her, then   
maybe she know's how to heal herself."  
  
"Is that possible?" Asparagus asked.  
  
"Only for some of the best conjuring cats," Coricopat said.  
  
"Go ahead Misto," Munku said.  
  
Mistoffelees was getting ready to leave for the twins place when he heard   
Pouncival say, "To bad you can't change her colors or something so Macavity   
doesn't recognize her."  
  
Misto and Corico's eyes went wide!  
  
"Why didn't we think of that?!" Misto wooped.  
  
"Yes, the three of us sould be able to," Corico said.  
  
Pounce, your a genious!" they called over thier shoulders as they ran off.  
  
"What in the name of the Heavyside just happened?"Skimble asked.  
  
"I have no clue," Munku said. "I have no clue."  
  
  
  
  
  
Corico told Tant what the plan was and she agreed that it would work. They sent   
Mechanism outside and then Misto healed Mistonomy, because they wanted her to   
have all of her strength before they "changed" her.  
  
All of the cats where gathered outside of the enterance to the twins home, when   
Tant came out and said that Mistonomy was completely better.  
  
Mechanism gave out a huge cheer when she saw Misto and Corico esccorting   
Mistonomy out of the chamber. But her smile faded when she got a better look at   
her friend.  
  
"Misty?! What did they do to you?" she meowed.  
  
"What do you mean?" Mistonomy asked.  
  
"Your colors, they're gone."  
  
Mistonomy looked at her paws and forarms. Her dark yellow forpaws where white   
and her "blue"-grey stripes were now just grey. "Mech?" she whispered.  
  
"Yeah?" Mechansim said moving close to her friend.  
  
"My face is still dark, right?" Mistonomy asked with a hoeful fear in her voice.  
  
Mechanism looked away saying, "No, Misty. It's as light as your front paws."  
  
A solum tear ran down Mistonomy's cheak.  
  
"But you're safe now. Macavity wont recognize you," Tumblebrutus said.  
  
"Safe?" Mistonomy whispered. "I'm going to die. Macavity will think I did this   
on my own to escapre him."  
  
Mistoffelees felt sorry for chaning her, so he walked over and rubbed his   
shoulder against hers. Not knowing kindness since she had started staying with   
Macavity, Mistonomy jumped back and hissed.  
  
"What did he do to you that would cause you to react like that?" Quaxo asked.  
  
Mistonomy said, "Macavity never did that. He told me that if the Jellicles do   
it, that it isn't good."  
  
Munku shook his head, "Kitten, Macavity was using..." He was cut off when the   
four kittens, Victoria, Jemima, Electra, and Etcetera came runing up to him.  
  
Electra said, "Munkustrap! Look what we found!" And as she said this two other   
cats walked into the group of males. The first was an adult female. She was all   
grey with red and orange stripes all over. Mechanism recognized her imediantly.  
  
"Aunt Shellees!" she cried, running over to Shellees.  
  
"I thought I'd never see you again child. Where's Mistonomy?" Shellees asked.  
  
"That's her," Mecha said.  
  
Mistonomy looked away from Shellees and would have left if Mistoffelees hadn't   
stopped her.  
  
Shelleed desided not to say anything.  
  
The other cat was a young tom cat. His body was dark brown with light striations   
on his face and torso and much darker ones on his limbs. He also had a white   
tipped tail.  
  
Alonzo walked up to the tom, who even for his young age, was almost bigger than   
him. "So, who are you?" he asked.  
  
"I'm Bedrock," the cat said.  
  
Munku looked him over for a second before saying, "You're a pretty strong   
looking cat, but your so young. How?"  
  
"That's easy. My original master worked at a gym. He worked out all the time and   
refused to let me sit around."  
  
"Why aren't you still with him then?" Asparigus asked.  
  
"My new female master owns a dog."  
  
"Tough break kid," Rum Tum said.  
  
Bedrock loked at Mistonomy before saying, "You look formillure. You look alot   
like that nasty kitten that hangs out with that Macavity chap."  
  
"Nasty?" Mistonomy echoed. She had never been called nasty before. She looked   
around at all of the Jellicles surounding her. She felt trapped, like there was   
no escape. A look of terror shot accross her face and her ears went back. She   
started to back up and backed into Mistoffelees. Then with a soft meow she was   
gone.  
  
"What did I say?" Bedrock asked confused.  
  
"That was the kitten that's been hanging around with Macavity. And you just told   
her she was nasty," the twins said.  
  
Bedrock looked at the ground, ashamed for what he'd said.  
  
"It was an honest mistake," Munku said. "So, first, Corico, Tant or Misto, do   
you have any sence of where she might go?"  
  
"Yes," all three said. Misto continued, "She probably went back to the twins   
place."  
  
"Go and check. If she is, stay with her. Talk or what ever, but don't let her   
leave."  
  
All three nodded and Misto teleported them there.  
  
"And second. Now that Shellees is here, do you want to be a Jellicle, Mechanism?   
Shellees can be one too, and the offer stands to you too Bedrock. That is, if   
you want," Munku said.  
  
  
  
  
  
They continued to talk, and it was desided by all present that the three could   
become Jellicles.  
  
But at Coricopat and Tantomile's chamber, the twins and Misto were talking to   
Mistonomy and comparing their magical powers.  
  
It ended up that Mistonomy was as powerfull as Mistoffelees, and it was desided   
that if she had stayed with Mavcavity, that he would have used her against them.   
Mistonomy, despite the plan, was starting to see how bad Macavity was and how   
good the Jellicles were. She especially liked the black cat. She marveled at how   
nice he was being toward her. She was starting to not want to go back to   
Macavity, but she did owe him alot. She felt she was being torn two differant   
ways.  
  
  
  
  
  
A long time passed (Six months to be presice) and it was time for the next   
Jellicle Ball. This would be the night Macavity got his revenge.  
  
That morning when Mistonomy awoke, with Alonzo, Pouncival, Tumblebrutus, and   
(reluctantly) Bedrock (who had all become her friends) all she could think about   
was what Macavity was going to do. She knew how to set up Munk, Alonzo, and   
Mungo, but she didn't want to. They all opened up her mind and eyes to how bad   
Macavity realy was. Torn, she got up to go find Munkustrap.  
  
Munkustrap had just gotten to the junkyard with Shellees and Mechanism. The   
girls separated from him saying that they'ed see him at the Ball and Munku went   
to sit on the truck of the old Ford.  
  
Moments later he heard Mistonomy's voice saying, "What would you do if you knew   
something bad was going to happen?"  
  
"Misty, show yourself. We've gone over this before. I'm not going to hurt you if   
you say something I don't like," he said with a sigh.  
Mistonomy appeared behind him and continued, "What would you do if you knew   
something bad was going to happen, and that you HAD to be apart of it?"  
"First, you never have to be apart of something if you don't want to, and   
second, I'd probably go and tell Deuteronomy," he said.  
Mistonomy thought for a second beofre she rubbed her head on Munku's shoulderas   
if to say thank you and then ran off.  
  
Bedrock was walking around the junkyard not really doing anything when he heard:  
"She isn't still like that!"  
"Oh come on Mistoffelees! She has to still be working for Macavity! She's always   
invisible and nobody ever knows where she is!"  
"Give it up Demeter. This is getting old. She's been here with us for nearly a   
year! And you never ask me if I've seen her," Misto said dryly.  
"What do you mean? You know where she's been when nobody else has?" Demeter   
asked confused.  
"I mea.. what I ment was.." Misto stammered.  
"You, she's been with you?! If you had told me I wouldn't have said all of that   
stuff. I didn't know," Demeter said appologenticly.  
Bedrock jumped out from where he had been listening, which scared the other two   
felines, and said, "I can't beleive your falling for her act! Macavity and her   
were a team! Doo you really think that he'd let her go that easily?!"  
"Bedrock!" Misto hissed.  
"I know Macavity, if he got extreamly bored or annoyed with her, it's possible   
he just let her go. But you're right. It almost seemed to easy," Demeter said.  
"Thank you Demeter. At least one cat beleives me. And, no offense, but Misto,   
she's playing you for a sap. You'll see. She'll double cross everyone and go   
back to Macavity."  
Misto couldn't listen to waht they were saying about Mistonomy anwy more. He had   
feelings for her, true. Most of the Jellicles had picked up on how he acted   
toward her these last few months. With a glare in his eyes, he vanished.  
Demeter looked at Bedrock and said, "You know he has a huge crush on her and she   
hasn't even noticed. I also think that you might have gone to far." And with   
that she turned and left. Leaving Bedrock alone.  
  
"Mechanism stop!" Admetus said as she swatted his tail.  
"Mecha, leave his tail alone," Shellees said. She was trying to get some rest   
before the Ball that night.  
"Ok, Aunt Shellees. Sorry Admetus, but I'm bored. Mistonomy hasn't showed up to   
play yet," Mechanism said, sounding very bored.  
"That's strange. She has never been late," Shellees said.  
"I'll go ask if anyone's scene her. Maybe one of the other cat's sidetracked   
her," Admetus said hoping up.  
After he was gone, Mechanism said, "The only cat that could keep her from coming   
here would be Mistoffelees. She's so head-over-heels for him and he hasn't   
noticed."  
Shellees laughed, "Maybe tonight at the Ball, they will realize that the other   
likes them."  
Mechansim looked shocked. "You mean he does know?!"  
"Certainly child. He has feelings for her, but he thinks she doesn't have the   
same feelings for him," Shellees told her.  
"Tonight's Ball should be fun," Mechanism said curling up.  
  
Old Deuteronomy was sitting on Vicarage Wall in his usual spot when Mistoffelees   
appeared.  
"Hello Misto. What brings you all the way to Vicarage?" Deuteronomy asked.  
Misto sighed and said, "It's about Mistonomy."  
"What's about me?" Mistonomy asked as she leaped up on the wall and landed nose   
to nose with Mistoffelees. They both hopped back one step and Mistonomy fell   
backwards over Deuteronomy.  
Deuteronomy laughed to himself, then said, "Are you ok Misty?"  
She rolled over onto her feet and nodded yes.  
"So what brings you to Vicarage, Mistonomy?" Deuteronomy asked.  
"I needed to ask you something," she said and glanced at Mistoffelees.  
"Well?" Dueteronomy asked kindly.  
"Well, um," she glanced at Misto again, and continued, "what would you do if you   
knew something real bad was going to happen to three of the Jellicles?"  
Deuteronomy stared at her. "What do you mean? Which three?"  
"Well, ya see..." Mistonomy started.  
Deuteronomy loked at Misto and nodded his head toward Mistonomy. Misto walked   
over to her and rubbed his head under her chin, followed by his back and he sat   
down next to her, and when she looked at him, he licked her cheak.  
Mistonomy sighed and continued, "I've been lying to you all. I've been in   
contact with Macavity the entire time I've been here. The big plan is set to go   
down tonight at the Ball. Munku, Alonzo, and Jerrie are in real danger!" She   
looked nervously at the two toms and then said, "And now I have to go, because   
Macavity has his spies everywhere, and if he finds out, I'm kitty litter!"  
"wait!" Deuteronomy ordered. Misto and Mistonomy had never heared his tone like   
that. Mistonomy froze.  
"So you mean all this time that you've been here you've been reporting to him?   
Mistoffelees and the Twins changed you colors to protect you, which is   
irriversable, and you went back to him? Why?" Deuteronomy asked in his normal   
tone.  
"You don't know what it's like. He basicaly saved me. The rats had roughed me up   
so much and he had them stop and tought me to take care of myself. He was so   
much like the father I never had," Mistonomy started to cry.  
Mistoffelees moved over and to comfort her. She turned to face him and ended up   
buring her head in the white fur on his chest. He put a paw around her shoulder   
to comfort her.  
"Mistoffelees, take care of her. I'm going to worn the Jellicles," Deuteronomy   
said.  
"Deuteronomy? Don't let Bedrock turn the other against Misty. I think that she's   
paid enough," Misto said.  
Deuteronomy nodde. "Get to the junkyard as soon as you can. We might be needing   
your powers." He paused, "Come to the junkyard with me. I don't want her alone."  
Mistoffelees, with some strain, teleported them all to the junkyard.  
  
"See! I told you all!" Bedrock said. "I knew that she was still with Macavity!"  
"Bedrock, sit down and shut up," Munku said. "Ok Deuteronomy, continue."  
Deuteronomy looked around and said, "She didn't have to tell me or Mistoffelees   
that she was still in contact with Macavity, but she did." Deuteronomy moved   
aside to reveal Misto and a crying Mistonomy behind him. "She is deeply sorry   
for lying to us and has said that she will help us if and when Macavity appears   
tonight. It is up to all of you, now, to let her stay with us though."  
Without hesitation Mechanism walked up to her friend and nussled her. Mistonomy   
smiled a silent thank you. Shellees and Admetus werenext and then all of the   
Cats except Bedrock, Demeter and Bombalurina went up to her. Demter didn't like   
the fact that Mistonomy had been with Macavity all this time, Bombal was   
sticking with Demeter, and Bedrock just plain still didn't like her.  
"Demeter, you out of all of us should be more understanding towards Mistonomy,"   
Munku said.  
Demeterlooked at him and then at Mistonomy, who wasn't looking in her direction   
and was still crying. She looked at Bombal and nodded. The two of them walked   
over to Mistonomy and rubbed up against her shoulder.  
"Well Bedrock?" Mechanism said at last. "He who stands alone, is truely alone."  
Mistonomy looked at Bedrock, with a glow to her eyes and a small flower formed   
in front of him. Thenshe said, "I know what Macavity and I did to you was wrong,   
and I don't blame you for not liking me, but I've changed. There's nothing I can   
show you to proove that I have, but I hat."  
Mechanism walked down to Bedrock and ran her head under his chin. "You can trust   
her. I know she's changed back to good." She said as she did so.  
Bedrock looked down at Mecha, and they both walked up to join the others.  
"Ok," Munku said. "This is what we're gonna do."  
  
Macavity and his rats waited in a desolate clearing in the junkyrad waiting for   
Mistonomy to show up.  
Mistonomy appeared out of a junk pile and landed on all four's infront of   
Macavity.  
"Your late," Macavity said coldly.  
"It was the first time that I could get away," Mistonomy said.  
"Whatever. You know what to do during the Peke's and the Pollicle's. Get their   
attention before they introduce the Rumpuscat and don't let Mistoffelees use his   
powers!" Macavity snapped.  
Mistonomy nodded.  
"Now go! I can hear them singing about Deuteronomy now," Macavity said. As he   
watched her leave, he didn't like how she hadn't snapped back at him just now.   
He thought about it for a second, and then sent one of his rats to watch what   
Mistonomt was doing.  
The rat ran off towards the main clearing of the junkyard and Macavity and the   
remaing three got into their places.  
As the rat came up to the area where the Jellicles were, it could tell that the   
Peke's vs. Pollicles had already started. It watched what they were doing untill   
a loud meow cut Munku off.  
"Macavity!" Demeter yelled.  
"No! It's me!" Mistonomy said as she hopped out from her hiding place. On doing   
this, she sent three, very low powered, lightning bolts hurtaling towards Munku,   
Alonzo, and Jerrie.  
The bolts weren't strongenough to hurt them, but the three were still knocked   
down and back a bit.  
Macavity's evil laugh was heard approaching the junkyrad, and then he burst out   
into the clearing.  
"Jellicle's prepeare for your end!" he cackled.  
Munkustrap, Alonzo, and MungoJerrie stayed were they were, pretending to be more   
out of it then they really were.  
"Good job Mistonomy. I admit, I was having doubts after all the time you spent   
with them, especially after you missed the last few reports. But I can see that   
you haven't forgotten," Macavity sneered.  
"Forgotten what?" Tumblebrutus asked.  
Mistonomy's mind raced. What was it that Macavity was talking about? What did   
she forget?!  
Macavity made a gesture and all four huge rats sprang up from behind Mistonomy.   
"Why my dear queen. Have you really forgotten what happened all those months   
ago?" Macavity smiled. "I programed you to get those three back." And he   
gestured to Mungo, Munku, and Alonzo.  
"Programed?" Jennyany asked. "What do you mean?"  
Macavity made a discusted face and said, "I hypnotized her the night before she   
came and there's no way that she can disobey my orders. Oh, are you wondering   
why you don't remember. I erased it from your mind just in case of somethinglike   
this. Poor thing."  
"Oh yeah?!" Mistoffelees said. "The twins and I found out about that and made it   
so you can't! You'll never be able to controle her everagain!" Mistoffelees was   
standing alone with one paw behind his back, conjuring away the post hypnotic   
siggestion in Mistonomy's mind.  
Plato stood up from where he was and went and stood with Misto, showing that he   
wasn't afraid of Macavity either. Bedrock was the next to stand up. He made the   
other two toms look like kittens when he stood next to them. Slowly all of the   
Cats joined them, even Alonzo, Munku and Mungo, who had gottenn up off of the   
ground, had joined them.  
"NO! I will not be beaten by you magician! Mistonomy brlongs to me!" Then   
speaking to Misty he roared, "I want you to make sure that Mistoffelees can   
never use his powers again. Kill him!"  
Mistoffelees swollowed hard. He didn't know if what he had done worked or not.  
Mistonomy's eyes lit up white, and she raissed her paws, ready to send a bolt   
out to her vistim.  
"Oh Macavity," she said. "I don't think so!" And with that she sent out a huge   
lightning bolt straight for Macavity.  
He tried to dodge it, but was hit from behind from Mistoffelees. With a shock   
like that from the front and back. Macavity was left in a sorry state. He lay   
there on the ground stairing up at the two conjuring cats.  
"You're a fool Macavity. I would have rather died than kill Misto. And you my   
'friend' are dieing. You're gonna go to the one place not even you can escape   
from. The Weys of Limbo." Mistonomy said.  
Mistoffelees, Deuteronomy, Munkustrap, Alonzo, and Mungojerrie came up behind   
her.  
"Is that it? Is he really gone?" Alonzo and Jerrie asked.  
Mistoffelees nuzzled Mistonomy and said, "Yes. Macavity is no longer a threat."  
Macavity's body gave off a dull glow and sank into the ground, giving off a low   
growl as it did so.  
Mistonomy turned to the others and said, "I guess you want me to go now."  
"Go? Why?" Pouncival asked.  
"Yeah, after you and Misto just got rid of Macavity, why would you want to   
leave?" Tumblebrutus asked.  
"Yes, your a Jellicle now Mistonomy," Deuteronomy said with a smile on his face.  
Mistonomy got a very happy look on her face and ran over and hugged Deuteronomy.   
"Thatnk you all so much!" She said.  
The Ball continued after that as it always had, except without Macavity's song   
and no more Macavity scares. When it came time to pick the cat to go to the   
Heavyside Layer, Old Deuteronomy picked Asparagus. All of the cats were happy   
for Gus, but some of them (Jellylorum and Jennyanydots) were very sad to see him   
go.  
"Don't worry girls. He's coming back soon enough," Skimble said.  
The two queens nodded.  
  
  
Click here if you want to see the epilog.  
Or you can click here to return to the story's page.  
  
Find Old Friends  
  
  
undefined  
More...  
  
  
  
[Close]  
  
  
  
[Close]  
  
  
undefined  
  
  



	2. epilog

EpilogEpilog  
  
After the bBall, everyone was relaxing and lounging around.  
Bedrock walked up to Mecha, Shellees, Mistonomy, Admetus, Mistoffelees, Alonzo,   
Tumblebrutus, and Pouncival, and said, "Misty, I wanted to appologize for how   
I've been treating you. I know I was way out of line for some ... all of what I   
said, and I wanted to know if you could ever forgive me?"  
Misty looked over at Mecha and then glanced at Bedrock before going over to him   
and whispering to him. "Ask Mecha out, cause I know you like her, and I'll act   
like you never said one mean thing to me."  
Bedrock smiled and walked over to Mecha. "Mecha? I was wondering if... um," he   
started.  
"I'd love to," Mecha said as she got up and walked off with him.  
"Someone got a tom," Tumble smiled.  
'It's about time. I thought the two of them would never get together," Alonzo   
said.  
Shellees looked at Alonzo for a secons, then at Admetus, who was sitting next to   
her. She thought for a second and then leaned over and licked his cheek.  
"WooHoo! Go Admetus!" Pouncival laughed.  
Admetus looked at the kitten and said, "Your just jelous because Shellees is   
mine."  
All present stared in shock.  
"When did this happen?" Misty asked.  
Shellees and Admetus got up and she said, "That's for us to know and you to find   
out." With that they walked off.  
"Our little group seems to be dwindling quite a bit," Misto remarked.  
The other three toms looked at him and then at Misty, who had become interestead   
in swating at Pouncival's tail. Alonzo moved over to sit next to Misto and said,   
"Well?"  
"Well what?" Misto asked confused.  
Alonzo shook his head. "Misty. What are you gonna do now that she's here to   
stay?"  
"I don't know, I thought I'd..." Misto started.  
"Become her tom?" Tumble asked.  
"Yeah, everyone knows you like her," Pouncival said getting his tail away from   
Mistonomy, who had no idea what they were talking about.  
Misto looked at her and then at the other three.  
"Misty," Alonzo said getting her attention. "Misto wants to tell you something."  
Misty hopped over Pounce and landed neatly inbetween him and Misto. She sat down   
and was ready to listen to Misto.  
Misto, for a lack of not knowing what to say, conjured up a rose for Misty. She   
looked at it and smiled.  
"Hey Misto?" she asked, knowing that he was kind of shy about this.  
"Yeah?"  
"Would you mind being my tom?" she asked.  
Misto smiled and rubbed his head against hers. Misty smiled too.  
Alonzo said, "Hey Pounce, Tumble, if you were a conjuring cat and were going out   
with another conjuring cat, what would you do on the first date?"  
Misto gave his friend a look, as if to say, 'You know what I can do to you?'  
Tumble and Pounce chuckled as they stood up. Tumble said, "What evver you do,   
don't get Alonzo back. The fact that you don't do anything will get to him   
better than anything you could ever do."  
"HEY!" Alonzo said hopping up. "Whose side are you on here?"  
"The side of the two that can conjur," Pounce said stretching.  
"Are you all leaving now?" Mistonomy asked sadly.  
"Yeah, some of us have homes to get back to. No offence Zo," Tumble said.  
"Noe taken. Hey Misty, a word to the wise. Try to find a family now that you   
know your gonna be sticken around," Alonzo said. After that, the three toms   
rubbed heads with the two magicians and left.  
"You know something? My masters daughter has wanted her own cat in recent   
months. Maybe they'll take you in," Misto said with a smile.  
Mistonomy meowed with happyness as the ttwo of them went to Mistoffelees' home.  
  
"Mom! Look what Smalls brought home!" the daughter called out.  
"Smalls?!"Mistonomy laughed.  
"If the others find out, I'll get you back. Besides, you're smaller than I am!"   
Misto said.  
Mistonomy made a face.  
"Oh! Smalls, you found a kitten and she's so pretty. Isn't she Marie?" Misto's   
female owner asked.  
"Yes mom. Can I keep her, PLEASE?!" Marie asked.  
Mistonomy walked over to the little girl and rubbed up against her ankels and   
purred. The girl picked her up, which at first she didn't like, but settled down   
shortly when the girl petted her gentaly.  
"Alright. You can keep her. So now what are you going to name her?" the mother   
asked.  
Misto thought, 'How bout pain-in-my-side, no-no. That's to mean.   
Love-of-my-life? No that's to obvious. Tiger? Yeah, with her stripes that could   
work.' Misto got brought back to reality when he heard the girl say,  
"I know! Since Smalls really seems to like her, how bout Smaller?!"  
Mistonomy's ears twitched at the fact that one of her three names might be   
Smaller, and Mistoffelees was desperately trying to control his laughter.  
"I think Smalls likes it. Smaller it is then," the mother said. "Welcome to the   
family Smaller."  
Misty hopped out of the gilrs arms and went and sat down next to Misto. She then   
turned and faced the two humans and gave a small bow.  
"That's a very well mannered cat Smalls brought here. I'm sure the two of them   
are going to be very happy," Misto's female owner said. "We'll get her tags and   
a coller tomarrow."  
"Hey Smalls, why don't you take Smaller on a tour of the house," the daughter   
said.  
Misto and Misty got up and with Misto in the lead, they went on a tour of the   
house.  
  
The tour ended when Misto got to where his bed and some toys were. "Well this is   
it. The end of the grand tour," he said lying down on the big cushion that made   
his bed. Misty was about to curl up on the floor when Misto said, "The floor is   
so cold. You can rest on my bed with me. It's not like it's gonna kill you."  
Misty got up and went and lied down on the pillow next to Misto. They curled up   
there together and fell asleep, dreaming about what would happen in the funture.  
  
  
Free College Money  
  
  
undefined  
More...  
  
  
  
[Close]  
  
  
  
[Close]  
  
  
undefined  
  
  



End file.
